Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical equipment, and in particular to a heart rate meter and a method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As an increasing number of people suffer any form of cardiovascular diseases, the market for heart rate meters increases accordingly.
Typically, conventional heart rate meters employ green light lasers and optical sensors to measure pulses on a patient's wrist. This type of pulse sensor integrates a green light laser and an optical sensor into a single package, consequently it cannot identify whether the pulse sensor has already been positioned on the wrist so that it can start sensing the pulses correctly.
Therefore, a heart rate meter and a sensing method are required to accurately identify when a pulse sensor has been placed on a wrist, effectively eliminating noises in calculating pulses and a heart rate and reducing power consumption in the system.